


Y/n Winchester

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hunting, Hurts - Freeform, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the youngest Winchester child. Half sister to Dean and Sam. When you were 5 your mother was killed by a were wolf and someone managed to find your father John.  You loved your life, with your dad and brothers. But often you dreamt of the fairy tale life. So when you finally have that, it's just your luck that they pull you back in.





	1. It's a girl

The man next to you pulled his black car in front of the motel and cut the engine. You sat there clutching your bag as if it was your only life line. 

"You ready to meet your brothers?" he asked. You gave a type of what ever shrug and John got out of the car. When you made no attempt to get out he came around to your side and opened the door for you. 

"I want mommy." you said. 

"I know honey." John said softly. You sat there clutching your teddy bear. 

"Wouldn't you like to meet your brothers? They've been excited to meet you." he said hopeful. When John first got the call from Terrance Hart a fellow hunter, he wasn't sure if he believed him or not. Janet Parker had been what you would call a one night stand, he hadn't seen her in almost 6 years. 5 years and 3 months to be exact. 

24hrs earlier

"John? It's Terrance." the voice on the other end said. 

"Hey Terry what's up?" John asked. He glanced at his boys watching tv. This motel was a little nicer, but he knew it still wasn't what they would call home. 

"Um, Do you remember Janet Parker?" Terrance said. The name caused John to Pause. Janet was a waitress out of Charlotte North Carolina, who he had spent a few lonely nights with while there on a hunt. 

'Yeah, Yeah I remember her why?" John asked nervously. 

"She was killed two days ago, wolf." He told John, John's heart sank. She had been a sweet beautiful girl and John had often thought about looking her up again but never did. 

"Damn, Did they get it?" John asked. 

"Yeah, Larry Miller and I took care of it. Here's the thing John, She had a kid. Little girl y/n 5 yrs old, birth certificate has your name on it." Terrance told him. The room started to spin and John had to sit down. 

"You there?" Terrance asked

"Yeah, I'm here. But just cause she said it's mine, doesn't mean it is." John argued. 

"True, but She looks just like your boy Dean. With a little Sam tossed in" He told John. 

"I can't have another kid, Terr, I'm barely keeping it together with the ones I have. Cant you just stick her in a home or something?" John said. Dean looked up at his dad and starred at him wide eyed. 

"Yeah, but you still have to come sign the papers I guess. Since your names's on the certificate." terrance said. 

"Shit. Ok fine, I'll be there tomorrow sometime." John said descusted as he hung up. 

"Dad? What was that about?" Dean asked

"Nothing."

"Dad, come on, you said stick her in a home, stick who in a home?" Dean asked. 

"We have to pack up, we need to be in Charolette by tomorrow." John told him. 

"But Dad...." Dean started. John looked at his 11 yr old son. 

"You may have a sister." He said finally. Sam had now joined them and his 7 yr old face looked up confused. 

"And your gonna put her in a home?" Dean asked 

"No you wouldn't do that would you?" SAm said. 

'Look, this life is hard enough as it is, a girl she just wouldn't be able to keep up." John said

"You don't know that," Dean said 

"I'm not discussing this with you, go pack you stuff." he ordered then walked off. 

John got the boys settled in a motel room then went to meet terrance at the orphanage. As soon as John walked in he grimaced at the smell. It smelled as if an animal had died in the walls and no one bothered to find it. 

"Are you MR Winchester?" A older woman asked

"Yes" He said

"We've been waiting for you. This way." She led him down the hall of class rooms. All the children wore the same faded uniforms and looked as miserable as they could get. John stepped into the office mark head master and was greated by Terrance and a middle aged man who looked as if he had been up all night drinking. 

"Mr Winchester, Mr Miller has said you do not wish to take the child?" the man said

"That's right." John said

"Perhaps you'd like to meet her first." The head master said. 

"Not necessary. Just show me where to sign." John said. 

The man looked at Terrance and then John. He was disapointed, they were over crowded as it was. 

"Very well." He pulled out a few papers and set the before John. The door opened

"Mr Caine, y/n Winchester." The older woman said. John turned and looked into the dirty face of the little girl who hugged her teddy bear tightly. Terrance was right, she looked just like Dean when he was that age.

"Mr Winchester does not wish to see her." the head master said waving them off. The woman turned but the child didn't go, John could see fear in her eyes. 

"I want mommy." She said finally. 

"I told you, your mothers dead, now come on!" the woman said yanking her by the arm. John looked at Terrance who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait." John said. the woman stopped and turned. The child clung to her bear tighter. 

"What's your name?" he asked his brown eyes softening a bit. 

"Y/n." you said. John smiled. 

"Hi y/n, I'm you daddy. Would you like to come with me?" He asked. You starred at him, then looked up at the woman still holding Your wrist tightly. You looked back at John and nodded. 

"Ok Then. What do I need to do?" he asked the head master. 

"Nothing, your name is on the certificate, that gives you all rights." He said. John stood up and gently pulled her away from the stunned woman. 

"Well let's go meet your brothers, shall we?" H said.. He scooped you up. 

"Does she have clothes?" He asked. 

"I'll have her things brought to your car." The woman said. John gave a nod and carried his daughter out the door. 

John had drove all night to get to the motel where Dean and Sam were, He wasn't sure what he was going to tell them, but they'd just have to come to terms with it. 

"Y/n. Are you hungry?" He asked the little girl who sat in the passenger seat and did her best to look out the window. She gave a small nod. 

"Ok,"John pulled into a mcdonalds and ordered almost every thing on their breakfast menu. He set the sack between them.

"Help your self to what ever you want." he said."I think your really going like your brothers, and their gonna love you," he said you say nothing just hug yourbear

Once at the motel John came around and opened you car door, when you didn't get out, he gently took your hand and pulled you out. he grabbed your bag and ushered you inside the motel room. To boys looked up at you as if Santa himself had just walked in. 

"Boys this is your sister y/n, That's Dean, and That's Sam. They're your brothers." John said. 

"Hi, I'm Sam, wanna watch tv?" He asked. 

'I want mommy." you said starring at both of them. Dean looked at his dad confused. 

"Her mom died." John explained. 

"It's ok my mom died too, Let's watch tv." Sam said taking her to the couch. Dean watched his brother with his new sister. She looked so frail, so scared and even though they had just met, they had so much in common. Then and there he promised to always look out for you, no matter what.


	2. What the heart wants

7 yrs later

You sat there watching your brothers and father pack up all their supplies. 

"I wanna come too." you moaned for the twentieth time. 

"Dad said no." Dean said

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you DEAN-O" you said sarcastically. He glared at you. You rolled your eyes got up from the table and followed your father out to the car. 

"Why can't I go?" you ask.

"Your not ready." he said

"Bull shit!" you said before you could stop yourself. You father looked at you angrily. 

"Language." He growled. 

"Sorry sir. You let Dean and Sam both hunt when they were 12, And I shoot better than either of them." you say. 

"You Wish." Sam teased. You looked at your brother. 

"SHUT UP." you growled through clinched teeth. Sam gave a look that clearly said he knew he was pushing his luck. 

"Look, Princess. I need you here, someone has to stay back and do the research on this thing. You know our home base. "John said softening his tone a bit. 

"I am tired of doing research, I do it in my sleep for krine out loud." you argue. 

"Maybe next time, but not on this one y/n." he said

"Uncle Bobby would have took me." you said. 

"Yeah well, your not with Bobby right now, and him and I see things differently. Here's some money, you know the drill." John said kissing the top of your head. 

"Yeah yeah." you said taking the cash.

"Door locked at all times." he said

"I know dad I'm not stupid." you say. 

"I know your not, that's why I want you on the home front, Cause we need you. Were only gonna be a half a days drive away, and this actually shouldn't take long" he says with a wink. you sigh as John and your brothers climb into the Impala. Dean looked at you smugly and you flipped him off before going back into the motel room. 

You sat in the motel starring at the stupid computer screen. It was as if you were in some kind of trance, you saw, but you didn't see. Not really. You slammed the lid shut then wished you hadn't Sam would be so pissed if you broke his precious computer. The geek. 

You glanced at the clock, 8 pm, you were starving. You knew the rule was you never went out for food, you always had it delivered, but the thing was, there was no one there to inforce that law now was there? Any little bit of freedom you could find you took, so you pulled on your boots and headed out to the pizza place across the street. The sun had already set and there was an eerie glow from the moon as it peeped through the clouds. You looked both ways before crossing the street, but froze for a second when you thought you saw someone or something watching you. You looked again and it was gone. 

" Get a grip Winchester." you mumbled, as you hurried across the street and into the pizza parlor. You ordered a large ( fav pizza) which almost took all your money, but you figured since your brothers the bottomless pit, weren't there it would last you a few days. The door opened and a tall woman walked in and smiled down at you. 

"Hello." she said. she had dark hair, chestnut eyes, and was wearing a long dress that reminded you of what a gypsy wore in one of the movies Dean had taken you too. 

"Hi." you said shifting un easily. You looked around but every staff member seemed to have disappeared. 

"You all by your self?" she asks you. 

"My dad's at the motel, I'm just here to pick up our pizza." you say 

"Your lonely, and you feel as if your unwanted. Like a burden almost." She said. 

"I don't know what your talking about." you say nervously. 

"Forgive me I'm Angela, I can see things sometimes, feelings mostly.." She says smiling at you. 

"Well your wrong this time." you say. She shook her head, "no I don't think so." she tells you

"y/n I can give you what you want." she says. 

"How'd you know my name? " you ask confused as a chill goes down your spine. 

"I told you I know things. Give me your hand." She says she held out her hand and smiled. You have no idea why but you watched as your hand seemed to slip into hers all by it's self. She closed her eyes and your hand started to become clammy, a sickness over came you and you tried to pull your hand away.

"Your mother, you miss your mother. And even though you love your father, he doesn't treat you the same way as your brothers." she said her eyes still closed. She began to chant something and the lights flicker a bit. You try to pull your hand away but she hold tight. 

"Yes child I can give you what you want, but you must give me something in return." she says. 

"What's that?" you force yourself to ask. 

"Your heart." she says. 

"Pizza's ready." the kid finally says. You yank your hand away and go to stand up. 

"Do we have a deal?" she asks. 

"sure what ever. Crazy bat." you say 

"Who is that?" you ask the guy as you collect your pizza. 

"Angela She's an old fortune teller, crazy as a loon, but harmless." he says. You turn back and the woman was gone. 

"Thanks," you say taking the pizza and almost darting out the door. You half ran, half walked back to the motel and let your self back inside as the phone was ringing. You answered it out of breath. 

"Hello?" you said

"What took you so long to answer?" Dean's voice barked. 

"I was in the shower, Mr nosy pants." you say. 

"Dad wants to know what you found out about our vics?" Dean said. 

"They all worked at the same place, The Martin bank. But Odds are they didn't know each other. Tanya was a night teller, Jackson was a janitor on the weekends, and Mike, well get this, Mike just started a day before his death." you say. 

"Well that's a tough break." Dean said

"Yeah, The bank was founded in 1892, And get this, rumor has it, The white man came in a built it on a Indian Burriel ground." you say. 

"Are you kidding me? So what we have a bunch of pissed off Indians?" he asks

"I don't know. I'll keep digging." you say

"K thanks kid." He said. 

"Hey Dean. What do you know about Gypsies? " you ask

"Gypsies why?" he asked you

"Because, There was this woman walking up and down the side walk, knocking on doors." you say. 

"You didn't answer?" he accused. 

"No, duh I'm not two, I know about stranger danger." you mutter "It's just When she knocked on the door she said she could tell me my future and make all my dreams come true. WhenI didn't answer she walked off." You tell him. 

"Personally I think they're a bunch of mumbo Jumbo. Fake sis." he says. 

" yeah that's what I figured. I'll call if I find anything else out." you say. 

The rest of the night was quiet, You ate your pizza and stuffed the box into the fridge for later. You were stretched out watching tv when the lights flickered again. You sat up and suddenly the room got cold. 

"Shit." you said. you reached under the bed and grabbed the gun your dad had given you, then reached for the phone. 

"Y/n?" Your dad answered. 

"Dad.. somethings here." you whisper. 

"What? I can't hear you." he says. "There's static."

"Something's here." you say. "A spirit I think, The lights are flickering and it's really cold." you tell him. 

"Get the salt out of your bag, and make a circle , You stay in that circle till we get there you here?" he said.You could hear him shouting orders at your brothers. 

"No wait. It stopped." You say. 

"y/n?" he asked

"Dad I think it was just my imagination sorry." you say. 

"Y/n do as I said, just to be on the safe side, were coming back." he said

"No really, I'm sorry. Wait someone's knocking on the door." you say 

"DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!" your father ordered. But there was something pulling you to it, demanding you did, as if your life depended on it. 

"y/n?" you fathers voice called to you but it was as if it was in a tunnel. Slowly you opened the door. 

"IT's you." you say stunned. Your mother starred back at you, The same smile that you remembered.

"Y/n?" your father said again. 

"Dad, It's mom, she's here." you say happily. 

"What? Y/n that's not your mother, do you hear me. Your mother is dead." he said almost to calm. 

"No, she's right here." She opened her arms and you dropped the phone running to her. 

"I love you." she said as she wrapped her arms around you. But suddenly there was a tightness in your chest, it felt as if some one was squeezing the life out of it. 

"You yelled out in pain.as a what felt like electricity pumped through your blood. 

"Y/N! Y/N!" you fathers voice called out from the phone. 

"I dont know Dean! Y/n, answer me!" he yelled. 

John pushed the Impala as hard as she would go. The phone had gone dead and She wasn't answering. 

"What if something happened to her?" Sam said from the back seat. 

"Shut up nothing happened to her." Dean hissed. 

"Dean when you talked to your sister, did she say anything odd?" John asked. 

"No, not really, she gave me the information and then..... Wait she asked about gypsies. Said one was knocking on the door, offering fortunetelling I guess. But she said she didn't answer. " Dean told him.

"Do you think maybe it was a witch not a gypsy?" Dean asked. 

"I don't, know, Damn it I shouldn't have left her alone. If anything happens to her, I swear to God..." John said 

"She's a smart girl dad, she'll be fine." he said as he tried to call his sister again. 

You landed hard on the floor, your chest still hurting, you crab walked back wards, as the thing that looked like your mother loomed over you. 

"I'm here to take care of you honey, just like I use to." she says. 

"My mothers dead." you said as you felt for the duffel bag near the bed. 

"No I wasn't dead, I was never dead." she said. Your hand managed to wrap around the box of salt and you flung as much of it as you could at your mother. She hissed and disappeared, but you knew it wouldn't be for long. Quickly you scrambled into the bath room and began salting the door way, and the window. The handle moved 

"y/n, I just want to make you happy, Make up for the time we've lost." she said. 

You said nothing you just sat in the bath tub clutching at your heart. Suddenly Hot water spouted out of the shower and you jumped out as it burned your skin a bit. You knew that a spirit couldn't physically cross the salt line, but that didn't mean she couldn't make her presences known. 

"It will only hurt for a little while." she said through the door. You tried to catch your breath. but it hurt to bad. Where was your father, Where was Dean and Sam? Suddenly there was the peircing sound of a shot gun. And then the door flew open. 

John looked at his daughter laying on the floor. She was pale and her lips were blue. 

"y/n." he said running to her. 

"Dad?" Sam asked his voice scarred

"Dean get the car." John said as he scooped her up. Dean ran ahead and opened the back seat. 

John Slid you in and then ran to the other side. 

"You drive." he told Dean. He held you against him. 

"It's ok." he told you. You wanted to tell him how much you loved him, how thankful you were that he saved your from that awful orphanage. How you loved your brothers so much. But you couldn't seem to get enough air to make more than a moan. 

The car stopped and Dean ran in to the hospital looking for help. Someone was sliding you out onto the stretcher and wheeling you away. 

"You have to wait here." the nurse told your dad. 

"Y/n were right here, were not going anywhere." John called out. 

John paced the floor of the hospital waiting room. He was gonna find the thing that did this and make it pay with it's life. Dean slammed his fist against the vending machine and a bag of chips fell out. 

"Mr Winchester?" A dr said 

"Yes? How's my daughter?" John asked

"We believe she's had a heart attack," he said. 

"What, she's 12 how in the hell is that possible?" John asked. 

"It's rare, but it does happen. The problem is there seems to be some damage to the heart, we don't know how bad yet, but for now we have he comfortable." The Dr said. 

"Can we see her?" Sam asked

"Yes, but she needs her rest." The Dr said. 

John slowly opened the door to his daughters room. She looked as helpless as the first day he laid eyes on her. 

"Y/n?" he said softly as Dean and Sam gathered around the bed. 

You eyes fluttered open and you forced a smile. 

"Hi dad." you said. 

John smiled something he didn't do often. 

"What happen sis?" Dean asked

"I don't know, it was mom, at least I thought it was. She hugged me and then my chest started hurting, I managed to get the salt and lock myself in the bathroom but, It just hurt worse." you said. 

"Y/n you asked about a Gypsy?" Dean said trying to hold back emotions. She nodded 

"I went to get a pizza, I know you said not to leave but I did. I'm sorry." she said. John gave a small nod but said nothing. 

"While I was waiting this gypsy came is, said she could give me what I wanted, She was creepy you know. She said all she wanted in return was my heart." You stop to take a breath. 

"I said sure, what ever. I just wanted to get away from her." you say. 

"Had you seen her before?" John asked

'No, but the guy at the pizza place said her name was Angela I think and that she was just some crazy fortune teller." You took a deep breath. 

"Dad, do you think she made a deal and didn't know it?" Dean asked. John noded. 

We have to find this Angela," John said

"And then what?" Dean asked

"And then we kill her." John said as he glanced at his sleeping daughter. 

Dean walked into the pizza place and approached the guy behind the counter. 

"What can I get you?" he asked

"I need information. You know of a old gypsy Angela something?" he said the guy looked at Dean as if he were crazy. Dean sighed and passed the kid a twenty.

"Yeah, Angela lives in a shack just on the outside of town, going north. You can't miss it, there's a creepy weeping willow in the front yard. 

"Thanks." Dean hurried out and climbed into the car. Sam had stayed behind with y/n.

"Head north, there's a shack,with a weeping willow in front of it." Dean said. John sped off and didn't slow till he saw the tree. He turned down the dirt driveway and parked infront of the run down shanty. 

"This can't be right, no one has lived here in forever." John said. But the two of them got out of the car, John stepped around the back of the car and handed Dean a shot gun, he took one for himself. They headed up on to the warped porch and john knocked. It was pitch black inside and no sign of life. John tried the splintered door and it opened.

"What's that smell?"Dean asked

"Rotten flesh." John replied. Slowly he made his way into the make shift kitchen..

"Well you think that's angela?" Dean asked as they looked down at a partly decade body. Before John could answer Dean went flying across the room knocking his gun from his fingers. A woman with long dark hair had him pinned against the wall. 

"Give me your heart, and I'll make your dreams come true." she said. 

"Hey!" John yelled she turned letting go of Dean and he splattered her with salt pellets. 

"Dean go get the salt and gas." John ordered. Dean darted out the door toward the car. The spirit grabbed John from behind and he spun shooting off another round. This time his gun went flying and she had pressed her hand against Johns chest. 

"I'll make your dreams come true, darling, and all it cost is your heart." she said. Pain sheared through Johns chest as Dean ran in. 

"Burn her!" John managed to say. Dean doused the corpse with gasoline and salt and lit a match. John forced a breath into his lungs and the the spirt screamed before bursting into flames. 

"Dad you ok?" Dean asked John nodded 

"Let's get out of here." he said.

The next day. 

"I would really like her to stay for more test." The Dr was Telling John as you got dressed to leave. 

"No thanks doc, you said her heart was fine. right?" John said

"Yes , but it doesn't make sense. We need to find out how." he said stumbling over his words. 

"You are not using my daughter as a guinea pig, were going." John insisted. 

"Fine I'll have the papers ready." he sighed and left. You made a face as you slipped your boots on. 

"So she died of a hear attack? And wanted my heart for hers?" you ask

"That's the theory anyway. Um listen I was thinking. maybe you should come on the next hunt with us." John tells you. 

"Really?" you ask

"Yes, but you have to do everything I say." he says 

"Yes sir." you agree. 

Besides this way I can keep an eye on you." he tells you. The door opened and your brothers walked in. 

'Score." Sam said tossing you a (candy bar) 

"I'm gonna get the car, so we can get the hell out of here."John said with a wink. After he left you looked at your brothers. 

"You gave us a scare squirt." Dean said. 

"I did?" you ask

"Yeah, you know, I don't even remember life before you." Sam said "And I don't want to know it with out you." 

"Seriously? I think I'm getting a cavity here." Dean moaned. you laughed and slid off the bed. 

"Well just so you know, I love you guys." you say pulling them into a group hug. 

"We love you to sis. Now enough of this mush, let's blow this joint." Dean says.


	3. All grown up

4yrs later

You placed the note by the coffee machine where you knew someone would find it. You knew this was the cowards way out but if you said anything Dean and Sam would just talk you into staying, and your father he'd just start another argument with you till you finally gave in. But not if you just went, after all you Were 16 now, and even though hunting was all you really knew how to do, well that and fix any vehicle in the U.S, you wanted more. There had to be more out there. You had mentioned once when you were 13 to your father about wanting a house, with a white picket fence, and maybe a dog. He just laughed, and told you to stop living in a fairy tale. 

You sighed and looked at your brothers sleeping. You knew your dad would be back by sunrise so if you were gonna go it had to be now. 

"Bye guys." you whispered and headed out the door. 

Sam looked at the clock next to the bed. 4 am. It was a bad feeling that woke him up, a feeling of helplessness and despair. He glanced at Dean Sleeping next to him on his stomach, Then he glanced over at y/n's bed. When he saw she wasn't there he slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door 

"Y/n you in there?" he asked, but when there was no answer he slowly opened the door to find it empty. A panic rose over him. 

"Dean! Dean Wake up!" he said shaking his brother 

"What?" Dean asked as he tried to push Sam away. 

y/n's gone" Sam said. Dean raised his head and looked at his brother. 

"She's probably in the bathroom." He told him. Sam shook his head. 

"No I checked." Sam said worried. Dean reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his shirt. He slipped it over his wash board stomach and then stood and put on his jeans. 

"I wish you'd sleep in your pants like me." Sam said looking away. 

"Shut up." Dean muttered. He looked around the small motel room as if she would some how magically appear. 

"Maybe she went and got ice." Dean said, but something deep down told him different. 

"Her stuff is gone." Sam Said. 

"Shit." Dean said. He slid on his boots grabbed the keys to the Impala and had his hand on the door knob when Sam stopped him. 

"Dean, she left a note." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam, who handed it to him. Dean didn't want to read it, not really, a part of him already knew. Slowly he opened the letter. 

"Dear Dad, Dean, and Sam  
By the time you read this I will be gone.  
It's nothing personal, not something someone did  
or didn't do. I just need to go. It's hard to explain,  
So I don't expect you to understand. But I know there  
has to be something more out there for me.  
And maybe I'm wrong, maybe there isn't.  
But I have to know.  
Dean I took money out of your wallet, I'll pay you back  
Somehow, I promise.  
I love each of you, Never forget that.  
y/n"

"Son of a Bitch! It doesn't say where she went or anything." Dean said. 

"Did you know that she was thinking about taking off?" Sam asked 

"No. Did you?" Dean asked his brother, Sam shook his head

"But she had been distant lately?" Sam admitted. Dean nodded and ran his hand through his hair. 

"How are we gonna tell dad?" Sam asked. 

Dean Suddenly rammed his fist into the wall

" WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING? SHE"S ONLY 16 FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he yelled. 

"What do we do?" Sam asked. 

"I'm gonna go look for her damn ass, you stay here incase she comes back." Dean said as he darted out the door. 

You had walked about a mile and a half when a car stopped and offered you a ride. Since it was a man and woman you figured they were safe enough.  
They asked you where you were headed and you told them you weren't sure. The woman looked at you from over her shoulder. 

"Your kind of young to be out here all alone aren't you?" She asked. 

"I'm 21." you lie

"Really, you don't look a day over 15, or 16." She says. 

"Yeah, well Good genetics. You wanna see my I.D?" you ask reaching into your duffel bag

"No That's ok." She said turning around. 

"So you got a name?" The guy asked

"y/n" you tell them. 

"Well y/n, I'm Todd, and this is Ashley." he said.

"Hey." you said with a fake smile. 

"Look if you could just drop me off at the first gas station or bus stop you come to I'd really appreciate it." you said. The guy smiled not a creepy smile but a kind caring smile. 

"Sure thing y/n." he said. The rest of the ride was quiet and true to their word two hours later they let you off at Last stop Truck stop. 

"Thanks alot both of you." you said getting out of the car. 

"You sure your gonna be ok, the world can be a scary place." Ashley said. 

"Yeah I know, but I'm fine. Thanks" you say You walked in and made your way to the counter. 

"What can I get you?" The waitress asks. 

"I'll have ( order what you like) and a (type of shake) thanks." you say. You sat there looking at your phone. A big part of you wanted to call Sam, or Dean, or even your dad. Tell them how sorry you just up and left like that. But you knew you wouldn't do that, if you did, they'd just guilt you into coming back. 

John paced the motel floor. While Dean and Sam both stood back giving him his space. '

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST LET HER TAKE OFF LIKE THAT?!" He yelled at Dean. 

"I'm sorry sir, I was sleeping." Dean said knowing that even sleep wasn't an excuse. 

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT DEAN?! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT. IF ANYTHING IT'S YOURS!" Sam snapped. 

"HOW IN THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT? IT WAS YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS JOB TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER! SHE'S 16, DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO A !6 YEAR OLD GIRL OUT THERE ON HER OWN?!" John snapped at Sam. He took a deep breath and walked away. 

"I looked all night for her dad. no sign of her. I'm sorry." Dean said again. John didn't say anything just stared at his oldest. 

"You know dad, maybe if you hadn't pushed her so hard, and actually listened to her, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Sam said a little calmer John looked at his youngest son, that clearly warned shut up. 

"I pushed her to be able to survive." He snarled. 

"No you pushed her to be one of us, your little soldier for a cause that doesn't even concern her. It Was our mother who burnt on the ceiling not her's remember?" Sam Snapped back. John charged at Sam but Dean stepped between the two of them. 

"Stop, This isn't going to bring y/n home." he said John jerked away 

"Dad I was thinking, you take the truck and go east, Sam and I can head west. Maybe one of us will find her." Dean said.

"No. Were not wasting anymore time on her. She'll call soon enough, be begging for us to take her back." John said picking up his gear. 

"Your not even gonna look for her?" Sam said

"Dad....." Dean started

"you said I didn't listen to her. Well this is me listening to her. This is what she wants, then fine, this is what she gets. Her, on her own. Dean I have a case for you and SAm up in Minnesota. I'm gonna head down to Louisiana." He said. 

"Yes sir." Dean said. 

"I don't believe this, are you really that heartless?" Sam asked

"Shut up Sam." Dean hissed. 

"Heartless? I saved her from that damn orphanage and this is the thanks I get?" John said. 

"Did you? Or did you just want someone else to fight for your cause?" Sam said. John opened the door. 

"I'll be in touch." He said and then he was gone. 

"Get your stuff." Dean said gathering his gear. 

"Were gonna go look for her right?" Sam said

"no, were going to Minnesota." Dean said. 

"Why? Because dad said so? Dean, we have to find her." Sam said. 

"Sam I've called Bobby, and he's gotten the word out, if anyone catches sight of her they'll ok. Till then we have a job to do." Dean said. Sam clinched his teeth and shoved his stuff into his bag. 

You finished your food as the waitress came up, you tossed a twenty at her. 

"I don't suppose there's a bus stop around here anywhere?" you ask

"Sorry sugar, Bus dont come around here. But if you need a ride. Martin is your guy. His trust worthy, the rest of the guys who come through here, I wouldn't leave my dog with them if you know what I mean." she says

"Thanks." you slid off the stool and headed toward the man she had pointed at. He was in his 60's pepper hair, and beard. He wore a red ball cap that said, I fought for it, that's why. And a simple grey shirt. 

"Um excuse me are you Martin?"

"That I be, who are you?" He asked. 

"I'm y/n.. The waitress said you may be able to give me a ride." you say. He looks you up and down. 

"You under age?" he asked

"No sir, I'm 21." you lied. 

"Shit, you aint no 21 honey, but if that's your story then fine by me. Where you headed?" he asks

"Where you headed?" you replied

"i asked you first." he said still watching you. 

"You even have a plan of what your gonna do when you get where you are going?" he asked

"I'll figure it out as I go." you say with a shrug. Martin sighed

"I tell you what, I'll take you as far as Oklahoma, I know a guy there, may be able to set you up with a job. He's known for helping run away's no questions asked." 

"I'm not running away. I'm just..... spreading my wings." you say.

"Sure honey, what ever you say." Martin says getting up. "Rides this way." you pick up your duffel bag and follow him out.


	4. Family reunion.

6 months after y/n had taken off Dean had gotten word from Bobby that a hunter had seen his sister waiting tables at some 5 and dime cafe in Oklahoma. He had ditched Sam in Nebraska, and headed off to see her. He pulled up in the parking lot and sat there watching like some kind of pervert. When she finally came out his heart about beat out of his chest. She looked good, tired but good. He started to get out of the car. To call to her, tell her that him that the family hadn't been the same since she left. John and Sam were barely talking, He and Sam seemed to get on each others nerves everyday. They missed her and each of them took a bit of the blame for her leaving. She crossed the street as the sun started to set. Dean watched her disapear around the corner, then he started the car and headed out of town. She was safe, that's all that mattered. 

3yrs later. 

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the same cafe just like he had 3 yrs ago. He sat there in the darken parking lot waiting and watching. 

"Dean, we should have called her, instead of sitting her watching her like a couple of perverts" Sam said 

"I tried, she hung up on me." Dean said. Sam sighed. 

"Well why don't we at least go in and talk to her?" Sam suggested

Just then the light to the cafe shut off, and two people walked outside. Dean and Sam both sat up a little straighter when they saw their sister. She looked good. Maybe thinner then she should, but good. She said good bye to her co worker and headed across the street. Dean and Sam stepped out of the Impala and followed her on foot. 

You couldn't help but get the feeling someone was watching you. A couple of times you glanced over your shoulder but didn't really see anything. You hated working the night shift, especially when (y boyfriend) had the car. Suddenly someone reached out and grabbed your shoulder. With out thinking you spun in defensive mode, bent their arm back, swept their leg out from under them and knocked them to the ground. You straddled your attacker and slammed your fist into the side of his head. 

"Shit y/n! It's Me!" The voice yelled. You stopped your counter attack as the voice registered. 

"Dean? What the hell, you scared the shit out of me!" you said still sitting on your brother. Someone was standing behind you laughing. You looked over your shoulder and seen Sam.

"Sammy? What are you guys doing here?" You ask

"Could you get the hell off me please?" Dean said annoyed. You stood and smoothed your waitress uniform as he got to his feet. 

"She kicked your ass." Sam said still laughing. 

"She took me by surprise ok, sides I'm not gonna hit my own sister." Dean argued. You gave a small grunt. 

"Did you two come here just to scare the living daylights out of me?" you ask angrily.

"No, we need to talk to you." Dean said. 

"About?" you ask

"Dad, he's been gone for a while." Sam said

"So he's off with some whore, drunk off his ass again. He'll turn up." you say 

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said. Your heart dropped a moment, that couldn't be right, no matter what your dad always checked in when on a hunting trip. 

"You ok Down there y/n?" A man called from an upstairs apartment window. The three of you looked up. He was an older man, grey hair, and wore a white muscle shirt. 

"Yes, Mr Diago , It's just my brothers." you called back

"You have brothers?" he called back surprised. 

"Yep, two of them." you replied. 

"Hmm, who knew." he said before sticking his head back in and shutting the window. 

"Nice to know you talk about us." Dean growled. 

"I'm a private person you know that." you say. 

"Look, can we talk please?" Sam asked. you sighed. 

"My place is like two blocks from here." You say. 

"Sam." Dean says tossing him the keys. Sam turned and took of to go get the Impala. 

"I don't need an escort Dean. I can take care of my self, remember?" you say turning and heading on. Dean moved with you. 

"I know, I just, Sam and I we need your help." Dean said, 

"You do not need my help." you argued. 

"Yes we do, Look, I'm at a lost sis. Three heads are better than two, remember?" he said you sighed as you crossed the street. Head lights come down the road and you could tell by the sound it was the Impala. 

"Dad gave you the car?" you ask surprised. 

"Yeah." Dean said smiling. You continued to walk on as Sam pulled up beside you. 

"Come on at least let us give you a ride to your place." Dean said. You looked at the Impala and a million memories came running back. You gave a nod and Dean opened the back door for you. You slid in and he shut the door and took the passenger seat. You ran your fingers over the leather interior and let your mind drift. When the car stopped you looked up and suspicion flooded your mind. 

"How in the hell do you know where I live?" You snap

"Lucky guess?" Sam said sheepishly. 

"You've been stalking me?" you growl getting out of the car, Dean and Sam follow. 

"No, Just checking up on you." Dean said. 

"Well, you can go now, it's been fun." you say. turning to leave. Sam steps in front of you. 

"y/n, just hear us out ok?" He asks. 

"I don't want to hunt anymore Sam, I have a life here." you say starring into his eyes. 

"What kind of life? Waitressing at a dead end job, for no money? Living in a crappy apartment, with a boyfriend who cheats on you every chance he gets? What kind of life is that?" Dean says. 

"Dean." Sam said softly. 

"No, Sam. This is stupid. We come to her needing help, Dad needs our help, and she wants to turn her back on us again, for this?" he said spreading his arms. 

"I never turned my back on you, I just wanted a normal life." you say. Dean and Sam look at you shocked. you say stepping past your brothers. You stood on the stoop of the apartment and fumbled with the key. 

" Just talk to us ok?" Dean asked 

"Fine, you can come in, but I'm not promising anything." you tell them

"Deal." Dean said as he and Sam followed you inside.


End file.
